Estar loca no estan malo
by Rossy98
Summary: Genial, mi hermana es la que esta mal, pero me encierran a mi, tiene mucho sentido ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Era un lugar enorme, las paredes estaban pintadas de un triste color blanco, era tan deprimente estar aquí. Veo como los dos hombres de traje se alejan, están buscándome mientras yo me oculto, pero no solo de ellos. Algo me dice que debería seguirlos, que me podrían ayudar, pero no hago caso y me voy para otro lado. Estoy en el ascensor y las veo, no se que es lo que quieren solo se que me persiguen y que el estúpido ascensor no cierra, estoy perdida. Debi quedarme con ellos, es lo que pienso mientras la chica me levanta y me abraza con toda la fuerza que tiene por si fuera a escaparme. Ahí están los hombres, se acercan a mi y se que es la ultima oportunidad que tengo para salir de aquí.

-Es un placer conocerlo agente McClain, mi papá me hablo de usted- le dije al joven de 30 años con tono cortes.

-Tambien es un placer conocerla.

-Señor- llame dirigendome al otro que también era agente, el jefe- usted sabe que yo no estoy loca.

-Lo se, pero es la única solución que encontramos. Tu sabes que tu mamá y yo te queremos Momoko, pero hay muchos problemas en casa con tu hermana y tu no ayudas. Solo te quedaras hasta que podamos arreglar todo.

Genial, mi hermana es la que esta mal, pero me encierran a mi, tiene mucho sentido ¿no? Eso es porque Kuriko siempre fue la consentida y no quieren que termine en este lugar. Piensan que pueden cambiarla, lo cual es un pensamiento muy tonto viniendo de el que trabaja en la UAC (unidad de análisis de conducta). Al parecer en mi casa a todos les falla.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!- grito mientras uno de los que trabaja ahí me aparta de la chica y me lleva a mi nuevo cuarto_. _Y no, gritar así no significa que este loca, tampoco digo que soy muy normal, sino que estoy muy enojada.

Estoy sentada en una habitación, sin ventanas y del mismo color que todo el maldito edificio, pensando en cuanto odio a todos y que sera de mi cuando me vuelva a encontrar con _mis nuevas amigas. _

* * *

_Un mes después_

Bien, me equivoque respecto a Kaoru y Miyako. Al principio me daban miedo, pero han llegado a ser muy buenas amigas y me di cuenta de que no eran malas personas. Kaoru, que era la chica que me abrazo, sufría de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, y mientras una de ellas era gentil y dulce, la otra era ruda y podría decirse que era como una bravucona. Pero me llevo bien con las dos, aunque a veces era difícil tratar con Minami, su personalidad agresiva, no era mala por lo que nunca me hizo daño, solo discutimos.

En cuanto a Miyako, ella es bipolar, lo que quiere decir que tiene cambios muy bruscos de animo y que en ocasiones tenían que sedarla o obligarla a tomar sus medicinas. Mientras las tomara estaría bien, pero no siempre se la puede mantener en control. En cuanto a su actitud es igual a la de Kaoru, cabe decir que son igual de infantiles, aunque Miyako es mas inocente y a veces Minami tiene que traerla de vuelta a la realidad mostrandole que no todo es color de rosa y que no todas las personas son buenas. Claro que trata de hacerlo con la mayor sutileza posible, al menos para ella.

Por un momento pensé que iba a enloquecer, pero ahora hasta podría decirse que disfruto estar aquí. No digo que sea lindo estar encerrado, sobre todo con personas que ven cosas, gritan, tienen ataques, etc; pero el estar con ellas hace que pueda llevarlo todo con una tranquilidad increíble. Como dije antes ver a algunas personas agonizar no es algo que me guste, pero si se ignora eso podría decirse que es como estar en el colegio, igual de ruidoso, hasta podría decirse que es mejor. En el colegio todos me molestaban e insultaban, no tenia amigas, igual no me molestaba que no me quisieran, no me agrada la idea de tener a un montón de hipócritas a mi lado, por eso nunca hice nada para ganarme su cariño falso.

Si, pueden llamarme antisocial o pensar que de verdad estoy demente al estar cómoda en un lugar así, puede que de verdad lo sea y ya no me importa. Hasta les agradezco a mis papás el que me hayan metido en un manicomio, soy mas feliz en este que en el que hay afuera. Ojo, eso no significa que los perdone o que no les guarde rencor, el que hayan hecho esto solo porque prefieren a mi hermana y piensan que soy un fastidio hizo que el odio que les tenia creciera.

Así es, los odio y se que ellos también a mi, o al menos no me quieren tanto como a la enferma de mi hermana mayor. Solo por ser la primogénita me ignoran e ignoran que esta mal y que podría llegar a ser un peligro tanto para ella como para los demás. Pero no, a ella nunca le harían esto, porque pude cambiar solo con el amor de ellos. Son un estúpidos, y lo nombraron jefe de la UAC, eso solo hace que me pregunten quien es mas tonto ¿mi papá o el que le dio el trabajo? ¿o todos en el mundo _normal _son así? A veces me pregunto quienes son los del problema ¿ellos o yo?

En serio, prefiero mil veces estar en este lugar que volver al exterior, a mi antigua vida, donde solo encontré personas huecas, falsas, que te juzgan y te hacen sentir miserable, que intentan que cumplas con sus exigencias y que no importa que lo hagas porque nunca es suficiente, nunca puedes complacerlos porque no pueden ver mas allá de ellos, de su ego, porque ellos lo hacen todo bien y tu eres la que esta mal. No quiero volver a tratar de vivir mi vida como ellos quieren, ser una copia de los demás, alguien que no tiene voluntad ni conciencia. Ese mundo no es para mi, ese mundo no me acepta como soy y al final cuesta luchar contra la corriente, cuesta vivir como uno quiere si siempre alguien intenta tirarte abajo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos meses después_

De verdad que me encanta este lugar, hasta podría llamarlo hogar, mi hogar. Con las chicas me la paso genial y es todavía mejor cuando vienen Butch y Boomer, son muy divertidos.

Boomer Him es el novio de Miyako y a pesar de que ella es bipolar ,y esta en un manicomio, el no deja de quererla y de darle todo su apoyo. Es tan dulce lo que hace, el es como un príncipe azul. Si, suena cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo, amo el amor y quisiera encontrar a alguien así con quien pasar el resto de mi vida, viviendo aventuras, en un enorme castillo y...y creo que me fui de tema jeje. Bueno volviendo a Boomer, su carácter se parece al de Miyako solo que es mas travieso y a veces hace comentarios con doble sentido, que deja a mi amiga roja de la vergüenza. Se podría decir que es el chico perfecto que todas quieren, pero no para mi. Es muy atento, viene a visitarla cada vez que puede y le trae regalos, pero simplemente no me veo con alguien así y es una suerte ya que nunca le podría hacer eso a ella. No soy así.

después esta Butch Him, el hermano de Boomer, son gemelos aunque no se parezcan en nada. El es un pervertido, sarcástico, sinico, bromista, enojon y mujeriego, lo que a veces le da un aire machista, que es lo que mas enoja a Minami y hasta a Kaoru. Tal ves el hecho de ser parecidos y compartir gustos hace que no se soporten. Lo se, puede sonar extraño, pero uno no puede aguantar por mucho tiempo a alguien que es igual a el. Otra de las razones es que a Butch le encanta molestar a Minami con cualquier estupidez, haciendo que esta se enoje y lo empiece a perseguir. No me pregunten como es que todavía sigue vivo con la increíble fuerza que ella tiene. Puede que a Kaoru le de lastima y la detenga, pero como dije hasta a ella le dan ganas de ahorcarlo. Lo raro es que según me contaron, el había venido una vez por suplica de su hermano, prometiendo que nunca iba a volver a acompañarlo, pero después al salir le dijo que iba a venir con el todo el tiempo. Para mi es por Kaoru/Minami, pero ellas lo niegan y dicen que yo imagino cosas y puede que tengan razón, cuando se trata de amor yo vuelo muuuuyyyyy alto.

Ahora que me acuerdo las chicas me dijeron que había otro hermano Him, por lo que serian trillizos, pero que solo lo vieron una vez y tampoco se parece a sus hermanos, físicamente. Creo que se llamaba Brick, quisiera conocerlo puede que el también sea divertido, ademas Boomer dijo que nos parecemos lo que me da mas curiosidad.

Hoy es viernes, el día en el que si o si, no importa si llueve, vienen ellos. Lo malo es que vienen a las seis y falta media hora para eso.

-¿Que pasa Momoko, extrañas a tu novio?- me pregunto Kaoru con burla refiriéndose a Butch.

-¿No seras tu la que lo extraña?- le dije haciéndola enojar- Siempre estas Butch esto, Butch aquello...

-¡Eso es porque es insoportable y con solo su horrible presencia logra arruinarme el día!- y ya apareció Minami, interrumpiendome.

-No se puede hablar dos segundos de el que ya apareces ¿eh? ¿Tienes celos o quieres que te cuente cosas sobre el?- puede que me arrepienta de haber dicho eso.

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste- dijo con tono amenazante.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio, que estas muerta de amor por Butch- tal ves debería callarme- el problema es que no lo aceptas y lo disfrazas con odio, pero tranquila que yo te ayudare a expresar tus sentimientos- no se porque no puedo cerrar la boca.

-¡AHORA SI QUE ESTAS MUERTA AKATSUSUMI!- grito empezando a seguirme por todo el edificio, causando destrozos y alterando a varios de los pacientes.

See tenemos fama de problemáticas y por eso aveces nos encierran en nuestras habitaciones por mas tiempo, pero bueno hace que todo sea mas divertido. Que alguien te persiga con intenciones de matarte levanta el animo ¿no? Jajajaja creo que de verdad enloqueci, pero es que agarre el gusto de molestarla, es entretenido. Es como provocar a una bestia hasta que intenta comerte, tentar a la muerte, es por eso que no se si Butch y yo somos valientes o estúpidos. O simplemente locos.

-¡Chicas paren, por favor!- esa era Miyako, intentando que paremos o mas bien que Minami se detenga.

Y si, en cada grupo tiene que haber alguien que ponga los limites y que evite que los integrantes se maten entre ellos o lastimen a los demás, en este caso es ella. ¿Ironico? posiblemente. Aunque hay momentos en donde nos acompaña en nuestras _pequeñas travesuras, _es mas que nada porque, no se como, queda metida en el medio y al final tiene que detener nuestras peleas. Lo bueno es que nuestras discusiones son infantiles y nunca es con la intención de dañar a la otra, emocionalmente claro esta.

Estábamos en el comedor, por lo que cuando Minami accidentalmente empujo a Miyako, intentado atraparme, hizo que su cabeza se llenara de salsa arruinando su cabello.

-M-m-m-mi-i-i c-c-aab-be-llo- lo miraba horrorizada, de esta no nos íbamos a salvar-¡MIREN LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMOSO CABELLO!- podia llegar convertirse en un demonio y dar mas miedo que Minami-¡LO PAGARAN!

-Ahora si hay que correr- dije al aire mientras me lanzaba a correr con Kaoru lo mas rápido que podíamos.

-¡NO HUYAN COBARDES!- empezo a arrojar todo lo que se hallaba a su paso.

Espero que no nos atrape, porque sino nos va a doler mucho. Ni siquiera tengo a Minami para que me proteja ya que volvió a ser Kaoru.

Al final no pudo vengarse, ya que justo vinieron unos enfermeros y la sedaron llevándosela a su cuarto. Me da pena, ella no tenia nada que ver en esto. A nosotras también nos llevaron a nuestros cuartos, pero no nos sedaron ya que no hacia falta. Ojala Miyako despierte para cuando llegue Boomer.

Pasaron 20 minutos y escuche las voces de ellos y como la dejaban libre. Supongo que era porque ya estaba calmada, ademas de que tenia visita y sabían, al igual que todos, que ella nunca se enojaba cuando estaba con el. también nos abrieron la puerta a Kaoru y a mi, ya que siempre estábamos con ellos y eran los únicos que nos visitaban, por lo que no causabamos mucho daño. Si mis _padres, _como los de Kaoru, no vinieron ni una sola vez a visitarme, pero era mejor así.

En cuanto salí pude distinguir a un chico que sostenía una bolsa y que al parecer los acompañaba a ellos. Parecía de mi edad de pelo corto y anaranjado, como el mio, estatura media, buen cuerpo y lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos rojos.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola Momoko este es nuestro hermano Brick, tiene 16 años como tu-dijo Boomer.

-Como todos nosotros, no es nada raro- se quejo Minami, haciendo que el se enojara.

-Nena se que me extrañaste, pero no por eso tienes que desquitarte con Boomer-salto Butch para molestarla, y lo logro.

-¡YO NUNCA PODRÍA EXTRAÑARTE MALDITO MUJERIEGO! y te dije mil veces que no me llames nena.

-Lo siento nena- le respondió con esa sonrisa seductora que siempre tiene.

Y así empezó una pelea entre ellos, mientras que la parejita se encontraba encerrada en su propia burbuja, sin hacer caso a los gritos.

-Hola- me saludo Brick con una sonrisa de ensueño- es un gusto conocerte, ¿Momoko no?

-Si, así es y también me da gusto conocerte ¿Por que viniste? no te había visto antes- no quería sonar grosera, pero me daba curiosidad ¿porque justo hoy vino cuando nunca lo hace?

No es que me queje, como podría si es taaaannn lindo, creo que estoy enamorada. La verdad soy bastante enamoradiza, lo bueno es que se ocultarlo, aunque puede que de vez en cuando se me escape un poco de baba jeje.

-Si es cierto, solo estoy de paso, iba a llevar estos juguetes viejos a un lugar para donarlos- ¡encima es caritativo y se interesa por los niños! ¿puede ser mas perfecto? Bueno, tal ves exagero, solo un poco.

-Es algo muy bueno Brick- le di una sonrisa haciendo que se avergonzara ¡Ay mi amor, que tierno!-¿Puedo verlos?

-Claro- dijo algo extrañado entregandome la bolsa.

La verdad a mi me gusta recordar mi infancia, fue una buena época si se lo compara con la adolescencia, aunque es posible que sea así porque en ese momento no me daba cuenta de nada. No pensaba en los problemas que había, ni si todos mis parientes y conocidos se llevaban bien o solo fingían porque aun había niños y hay que mantener la familia unida para dar un buen ejemplo y bla, bla, bla. Pura hipocresía y falsedad, lo peor es que después duele ver la realidad, en la que apenas y se soportan. Pero ese no es el punto por el que quiero ver los juguetes y ya me canse de amargarme yo misma. Lo único que quiero es que mi pasado quede intacto, verlo como siempre creí que era, y no me importa quedar como una nenita que no quiere afrontar las cosas como son, porque es una de las pocas veces en las que puedo hacerlo. Escapar de todo y volver a mis recuerdos felices, y nada ni nadie lo va a arruinar.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto al ver como me quede mirando a la nada ¡Se preocupo por mi, es tan dulce!

-Si, no pasa nada- le dije mientras empezaba a revisar la bolsa, dejando todos esos pensamientos deprimentes de lado. Odio ponerme así, pero lo hago todo el tiempo-¡Es un tetris!, yo tuve uno cuando tenia 5 años.

-Que bueno que ya estas de mejor humor- se rió un poco y empezó a ver los juguetes conmigo.

Había de todo un tamagochi, autos a control remoto, pistolas de agua, canicas, robots, el ludo, casets de videojuegos, una pista de carreras, rompecabezas, una lancha, etc. Eran varias cosas que yo tuve, también había juguetes Kinder sorpresa, de McDonald, Burger King. Realmente es divertido hacer esto, ya que después se unieron los demás y empezamos a jugar como si fuéramos unos niños otra vez.

Boomer y Miyako estaban jugando con la pista de carreras, Butch y Kaoru se pusieron a jugar con pistolas de dardos, Brick armaba el rompecabezas, mientras yo seguía revisando. Solo quedaba una cosa y era...

-¡Un osito!- grite de felicidad.

-¡Mi osito! ¿como llego ahí?- grito Brick asombrado y después avergonzándose de lo que dijo- emm yo, este, pensé que bueno, coso, lo habían tirado hace tiempo, si eso es- se nota que no sabe mentir, pero sigue siendo perfecto, hermoso, amable, divertido, inteligente, simpático y... otra vez me fui de tema.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, me parece lindo que le tengas aprecio a algo que fue parte de tu niñez ¡Ademas es adorable!- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo al oso.

-Gracias, si quieres puedes quedartelo.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿no lo vas a extrañar o a donar?

-Te lo estoy regalando a ti y se que lo cuidaras bien- le salio una sonrisa entre tierno y sexy, el es sexy- y a los niños todavía les puedo regalar el conejo de Boomer.

-¡Hey, no te metas con el Señor Bigotes!, emm digo, osea, yo-se puso nervioso y no pude aguantar la risa ¿Le habra puesto ese nombre por Brandy y el Señor Bigotes?

Pero eso no importa porque ¡Tengo su oso, me regalo su oso! ¡Y NUNCA LO VOY A SOLTAR ¿ENTIENDEN! Van a tener que matarme para alejarme de el, ya que es mio, mio y SOLO MIO. Y no solo hablo del peluche, así que tengan cuidado.

Después de eso los seis nos pusimos a jugar con las cartas magic, donde gano Miyako. Y así se paso la tarde, entre risas, peleas, comentarios vergonzosos, recuerdos, pero ningún recuerdo podrá superar este, porque por fin estoy con personas que me quieren como yo las quiero y no hay ninguna mascara. Todos somos quienes somos.

-Bueno son las 20:00, es hora de irnos- dijo Boomer despidiéndose de Miyako con un beso- te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió y se dieron otro beso.

-No llores por mi nena, voy a volver- le dijo Butch a Kaoru agarrándola de la cintura.

-¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO!- grito esta vez Minami dándole una cachetada.

-Adios Brick, espero verte pronto- y de verdad lo esperaba, aunque lo mas posible es que no pasara.

-Adios Momoko, y no te preocupes, desde ahora cuando mis hermanos vengan yo también vendré, te lo prometo- dijo guiñando el ojo.

¡ME PROMETIO QUE IBA A VOLVER! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA VENDRA POR MI! Bueno, eso no puedo asegurarlo completamente, pero pensar eso me sirve para ser feliz y soñar por muuuuucho tiempo con el.


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado apenas tres semanas desde que lo conocí y no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza. Hablo de el todo el tiempo y creo que mis amigas ya se están cansando, al menos Minami, que intento hacerme tragar el oso para callarme, y digo intento porque en cuanto lo toco mi cara se transformo totalmente, haciendo que volviera hacer Kaoru y que llorara de miedo. Les dije que era MIO. Con Miyako es mas fácil hablar, ademas de que es mas paciente ella también tiene novio, entonces no le molesta tanto ¡Ya nos pusimos hablar sobre citas dobles! Espero que eso pase y después seria una boda doble, una casa al lado de la otra, nuestros hijos irán al mismo colegio y... no se porque siempre termino en las nubes, simplemente no puedo concentrarme en algo por mucho tiempo. Excepto cuando se trata de Brick, la verdad el es, ahora, una de las razones por las que no puedo prestar atención a algo por mas de dos segundos. Se que solo lo conocí hace poco, pero tiene algo que lo hace especial, ademas de ser tan lindo, las chicas deben perseguirlo, seguro tiene su propio club de fans y como no si es hermoso. Esperen, ¿y si de verdad tiene admiradoras? ¿y si son mucho mas lindas que yo? ¿y si no esta interesado en mi y solo me trata así por ser bueno? ¿o si es para jugarme una broma? No creo que sea por eso, digo no puedo decir nada porque no lo conozco, pero no parece esa clase de chico ¿pero y si le gusta alguien? ¿si esta enamorado de esa persona? ¿y si son novios y ya tiene planeado casarse? Eso arruinaría por completo mis planes ¿y si... ok, creo que ya fue demasiado. Al chico solo lo vi unas cinco veces (vino dos días sin sus hermanos) y ya me estoy volviendo paranoica. I might be paranoid, Im boarding the lines cause th... ¿¡Ven!? Me pierdo fácilmente, estaba hablando de Brick y termine cantando Paranoid de los Jonas Brothers. Empiezo a creer que no se equivocaron tanto cuando me enviaron acá, ahora lo que me pregunto es si siempre fui así o es por el amor. Tal ves un poco de ambas.

Bueno el punto es (si es que había uno) que lo extraño y apenas van dos días desde que no lo veo, y en el tiempo que paso, desde que vino por primera vez, obviamente no esperaba que me visitaran mis papás. Duele decirlo, pero seguramente ya se olvidaron de mi y yo voy a tener que hacer lo mismo con ellos. Lo malo es que creo que los necesito a ellos por si algún día quiero salir, ya saben un mayor responsable que sea responsable de mi para que venga a buscarme y todo eso. Asi nunca podre tener una cita con Bricky. Si, ahora lo llamo así ¿les gusta o tienen algún problema? Claro que nuca se lo voy a decir en la cara, seria vergonzoso. Excepto cuando sea su novia. De hecho sus hermanos lo molestan con eso, lo cual es bueno, ya que significa que se están acostumbrando a la idea. Pero igual pensar en eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

-No te pongas triste Momoko, falta poco para que lo veas y estoy segura que el no querría que estuvieras asi- me consoló Kaoru.

-Gracias por intentar levantarme el animo Kaoru, pero no solo es eso.

-¿Y que es entonces?- pregunto Miyako.

-Mi futuro, quiero que sea bueno, pero con todo lo que esta pasando lo dudo. ¿Algun dia voy a salir? Y si fuera así ¿que es lo que voy a hacer? ¿que va a pasar entonces? Son demasiadas preguntas y tengo miedo de las respuestas.

-No tienes porque preocuparte de eso ahora, solo vive el momento- esa voz me suena, podrá ser- Todavia falta mucho para eso y cuando llegue te aseguro que estarás lista para cualquier cosa- volteo rápido y es Brick, ¡BRICK!- Sobretodo porque yo voy a estar a tu lado, te voy a ayudar con lo que necesites- termino con esa sonrisa que en serio hace que se acelere mi corazón ¿Fue muy cursi o muy cliché?

-Nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo. De verdad lograste alegrarme el día Brick, te lo agradezco- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba de la felicidad- Apenas te conozco, pero espero que siempre estes conmigo.

-No tienes porque agradecer y yo también, aunque te conocí hace poco, siento que ya eres parte importante de mi vida- dijo respondiendo el abrazo. Sino estuviera tan conmovida, ahora mismo estaría desmayada- Y no te preocupes, siempre voy a estar contigo. Lo que sea por ver tu sonrisa.

Ok, ahora si creo que voy a morir de la felicidad.

- Eres el mejor y cuando necesites a alguien, ya sea para hablar o para golpear al que te haga algo, puedes contar conmigo- le dije haciéndolo reír.

-Lo tendre en cuenta.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido, pero no es muy lindo que nos ignores ¿eh?- hablo Kaoru divertida.

-Lo siento, no fue esa mi intención es que..-dijo nervioso y sonrojado. Eso solo lo hace ver mas guapo.

-No te preocupes, ella solo estaba bromeando- dijo Miyako- Sabemos que estabas preocupado por Momoko y la verdad te agradecemos lo que hiciste por ella.

-Si, es cierto, nunca podría enojarme cuando fuiste tu el que la saco de ese estado de depresión. Ha estado así por bastante tiempo y tu sabes bien Momo que no me gusta verte asi- dijo usando de forma maternal para luego darme un fuerte abrazo, como el día en que nos conocimos. No se parece a Minami, pero se que las dos y Miyako me quieren mucho al igual que yo a ellas. Desde siempre van a ser mi familia y no va a haber nada que no haga por ellas. Ni tampoco por mi amado Bricky. Y claro sus hermanos, como ya dije yo tengo una familia y son todos ellos, mi gran, hermosa y rara familia.

-Por cierto, ¿por que volviste tan pronto?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, estaba aburrido y también... te extrañaba, ¡digo las extrañaba a todas!, después de todo son mis amigas ¿no?- se rió nerviosamente lo que significa que me extrañaba a mi.

O bueno mas a mi que a ellas, ¡PERO ME EXTRAÑABA! ¡WIIIII! ¿Por que todo da vueltas y se vuelve negro? Oh oh, creo que de verdad voy a desmayarme.

-¡MOMOKO!- fue lo ultimo que escuche mientras sentía como el me agarraba para que no cayera. Estoy casi segura de que tengo una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara, una de enamorada.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya pasaron cuatro meses desde que conocí a Brick y han sido realmente maravillosos. El es todo un caballero, me trata de la mejor forma posible y hace que no me sienta sola. Si, aunque dije que odiaba a mis papás y que estaba mas feliz aquí, lo cual es cierto, poco a poco el enojo se convirtió en tristeza. No importaba si tenia a mis amigas, seguía sintiendo un vacío que al final solo Brick pudo llenar. Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo pudo meterse en mi corazón y hacer que sintiera algo que nunca antes había sentido. Lo malo es que a pesar de que hay señales que indican que le gusto el todavía no me dijo nada ¡Pero no perdere la esperanza!, solo necesita tiempo y el momento indicado, y si el no lo hace lo voy a ser yo. Es el chico mas increíble que he conocido y no voy a dejar que se vaya de mi lado, y menos que me deje por cualquier tonta rubia teñida operada. No me dejare vencer por una Barbie.

Aunque esta Barbie es pelirroja y parece mas una muñeca de trapo mal hecha. Una siniestra, insoportable, irritante, caprichosa, y muy mimada muñeca de trapo. Su nombre es Himeko Shirogane, una de las chicas mas ricas de Tokio, y la conocí dos meses atrás cuando, al parecer, estaba siguiendo a Brick. Con solo escucharla dos segundos sabia la clase de persona que era, frívola y material, las que yo odio. Ella se le tiro encima diciendo: "que haces en este lugar rodeado de todas estas personas que no son ni la mitad de lindas que yo, ¿como podes dejarme abandonada a mi para venir acá?, si yo soy una princesa comparado con todos estos, mas bien comparada con todo el mundo..." y no se que otras cosas mas. Estoy segura de que no había persona mas engreída que ella, no parecía querer a Brick, la verdad creo que solo puede quererse a ella misma. Que triste y patético, lo mas posible es que solo lo quiera como un "accesorio". Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el se me adelanto: "Shirogane escucha muy bien, yo no soy nada tuyo para que me andes reclamado y si sigues con esa actitud de nenita malcriada nadie te va a querer. No quiero ser malo, pero es la verdad, así como que tu no me quieres y yo tampoco puedo quererte. Lo mejor para los dos es que dejes de acosarme y que empieces a cambiar tu forma de comportarte, porque sino te vas a quedar sola, sin importar todo el dinero que tenga tu papá. No puedes comprar amigos."

Debo admitir que sentí un poco de pena por ella, que se me fue al ver como intentaba mandarlo como si fuese su esclavo. Lo bueno fue que los guardias la sacaron, justo antes de que Minami la matara. Parecía un perro salvaje listo para atacar al percibir cualquier movimiento. Ahh, mis días cada vez son mas divertidos, pero no creo que ella vuelva. Según los chicos Shirogane volvió hacer una escena de celos enfrente de toda la escuela quedando en ridículo cuando Brick la rechazo. Quisiera decir que esa vez si me sentí mal por ella, pero no fue así, no puedo sentirme mal porque ella no es una chica a la que le rompieron el corazón. Ella es una chica a la que le rompieron el ego, que regreso dos minutos después para lanzarse a otro chico, según Boomer.

Igual, ella solo es un ejemplo de la clase de chicas que nunca voy a dejar que se acerquen a mi Bricky. Es posible que el en algún momento se canse de esperar a una loca y consiga otra chica, pero mientras tanto, como ya dije, no me voy a rendir. Y si tengo que perder solo lo haré contra una chica que sea capaz de amarlo mas que yo y que el también la ame. Eso no suena como yo, me pregunto si eso significa que estoy muy enamorada de el como para preferir su felicidad antes que la mia, o que lo que siento no es tan fuerte como pensé...Jajaja, obviamente es la primera.

-Momoko ¿estas lista para salir?- me dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que si, ¿ustedes saben que hacer?

-Ja, ya repasamos todo, lo sabrías sino estuvieras soñando despierta.

-No molestes- le dije avergonzada- ¿crees que va a resultar?

-Si va a resultar Momo, ten mas confianza. Saldrás de aquí con tu amado príncipe, que no debe tardar en llegar.

Se me olvido decir que hoy me voy a escapar con ayuda de mis amigas para ver a Brick. En la ultima visita lo acordamos, el quería salir solo conmigo, lo cual es peligroso si nos atrapan. Esa es la razón por la que voy a tener que volver, ademas de que no puedo dejar a las chicas. Si se va una nos vamos todas, pero eso es mas difícil y por ahora no lo vamos a intentar. Lo importante... ¡tengo una cita con Bricky!. Y puede que esta vez me pida ser su novia ¿Lo vieron? logre calmarme, trato de no emocionarme tanto desde que me desmaye.

-Chicas, ya llego- aviso Miyako.

-Bien, tu escóndete y en cuanto todos vengan ve a la puerta principal- ordeno Kaoru señalandome- solo tienes una oportunidad, tienes que actuar rápido y abrir la puerta. Recuerda tener cuidado cuando vuelvas ¿si?- termino dando un enorme abrazo, al cual Miyako también se unió.

-Muchas gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes.

-Para eso están las amigas, ahora que comience la función.

Yo me escondí, como me habían dicho, mientras Miyako empezaba a gritar lo mas fuerte que podía y a correr por todas partes, pidiendo un cuchillo para quitarse la vida. Kaoru en cambio estaba hablando con los esquizofrenicos, diciéndoles cosas como que los extraterrestres están aquí y vienen por nosotros, o que estábamos en plena guerra y el enemigo se acercaba a atacar. La cosa es que se creo un enorme alboroto llamando la atención de todos los que trabajan acá.

Mientras corría a la puerta, sin que nadie me viera, empece a sentirme culpable, después de todo eran personas que tenían problemas y no debía molestarlos o usarlos para mis beneficios. Pero Minami ya me había "avisado" que pasaría si me negaba a aceptar o si todo era para nada, así que no tenia opción. Al llegar todo estaba vacío, por lo que lo único que tuve que hacer fue tocar un botón, que estaba en el escritorio del guardia, para abrir la puerta en la cual se encontraba Brick esperando. Me agarro la mano y juntos empezamos a correr, hasta que el edificio dejo de verse.

-H-ho-hola Momok-ko- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-Ho-ho-la Brick.

-¿Ya te recuperaste de la corrida?

-Si, ya estoy bien.

-Perfecto, entonces ya podemos empezar nuestra cita- me regalo su sonrisa de siempre.

-Si- dije también con una sonrisa, medio ida.

No puedo evitar amar su sonrisa y quedar aturdida cada vez que la veo. La verdad es que no importa a donde vayamos, ni lo que pase, para mi siempre va a ser la cita perfecta. No importa si no es como lo imagine o como el quería, mientras estemos juntos todo va a ser perfectamente imperfecto y me gusta que sea así. Sino seria aburrido ¿no lo creen?


	6. Chapter 6

-Espero que te guste patinar- dijo deteniéndose enfrente de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

-Me encanta- dije con una gran sonrisa, y es que de verdad adoraba el patinaje. Ademas, lo imagino tan romántico patinando al lado de el.

Fuimos a pedir los patines y el se puso celoso de que el chico que nos atendía intentara coquetear conmigo. Fue divertido porque se comportaba como un niño al que no le gusta compartir. También fue lindo porque, cuando el chico se ofreció a ponerme los patines, el me agarro de la cintura y me acerco a el de forma posesiva y le dijo "ella no necesita tu ayuda me tiene a mi". Casi muero, bueno creo que todo el tiempo que estoy con el estoy a punto de un infarto.

Ya cuando empezamos a patinar se calmo y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Yo se patinar bastante bien, pero igual actuó un poco torpe para que me enseñe y estar mas cerca de el. Y Brick, como el caballero que es, no deja que ande sola para no lastimarme. ¡Es todo un amor!

Después de un rato estábamos solos, por lo que a el se le ocurrió la idea de bailar. Yo puse mi mano en su hombro, el en mi cintura y unimos las otras dos, para después deslizarnos lentamente por el hielo.

-Tienes muy buenas ideas, de verdad la pase bien- le dije una vez afuera.

-Que bueno que te estás divirtiendo, pero esto todavía no acaba- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Que mas tienes en mente?

-Ya veras.

Caminamos por casi 10 minutos hablando de lo que sea. Música, televisión, escuela, a la que ya no voy, infancia, etc. Me contó que una vez, cuando tenia 5 años, con su familia fueron a la playa y que mientras Boomer estaba en el mar vino una ola enorme que hizo que se le bajara el traje de baño.

-Pobre Boomer- le dije sin poder dejar de reír.

-Si, lo bueno es que nadie lo vio, excepto por una señora que no se cuantas cosas le grito, estaba muy enojada- dijo riéndose también.

-¿Y tu y Butch hicieron algo?

-Sip, lo grabamos.

-Que malos que son- intente retarlo, pero la risa me ganaba.

-Bueno, ya llegamos.

-¿Eh?- dije confundida.

Estaba tan metida en la conversación que ni siquiera me di cuenta a donde íbamos y cuando me fije no pude evitar sentir alegría y nostalgia. Estábamos en frente de un templo donde se celebraba el festival de verano que hacen todos los años, como el de Sakura Card Captor, uno de mis animes favoritos. Recuerdo que yo siempre venia aquí con mis papás, cuando actuabamos como una familia. Pero bueno, no voy a arruinar el día pensando en eso, mejor me concentro en divertirme e impedir que alguna chica se acerque a MI Bricky.

-¡Mira todo lo que hay!- dijo asombrado. Como el no es de Tokio nunca pudo ir a este festival.

-¡Lo se, es genial!- le dije emocionada, aunque creo que solo me fije en los dulces que había.

-¿Quieres que te compre algo?-me pregunto divertido.

-¡SIII!- los dulces eran mi obsesión, después de el.

Al final cada uno termino llevando una gran cantidad de comida, lo que hizo que me sintiera mal por haberle hecho gastar plata.

-Lo siento, espero no haberte dejado pobre- dije avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Ademas yo también soy un dulce-maniaco.

Seguimos caminando mientras comíamos, a veces parabamos en algún puesto. Ambos eramos bastante competitivos, por lo que probamos casi todos los juegos, en los que terminamos empatando. En un momento llegamos a un juego que era como el de Sakura, en el que había que dispararle al peluche que querías, donde hay un tigre blanco que es realmente adorable.

-¿No es lindo ese tigre?- le dije mientras apuntaba al peluche, pero el ya no estaba a mi lado.

Cuando lo encontré el estaba pagando para jugar y al final gano el tigre que yo quería.

-Toma, te vi mirarlo y quería ganarlo para ti-me dijo extendiendo el peluche y con una sonrisa dulce.

- No tenias por que hacerlo, muchas gracias- agarre el peluche y le di a Brick un beso en el cachete.

-N-no es nada- dijo sonrojado.

Al final fuimos a una parte alejada de todas las personas, para poder ver mejor los fuegos artificiales que estaban por iniciar. De pronto en el cielo aparecieron un montón de destellos de todos los colores y de distintos tamaños. Era algo hermoso.

-De verdad me encanto pasar este día contigo Brick- ambos mirábamos fascinados los fuegos artificiales.

-A mi también me gusto estar contigo- en ese momento me miro- Momoko

-¿Si?- yo también lo mire.

-La verdad es que todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti, desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Llegue a quererte mucho como nunca quise a nadie, así que Momoko ¿quieres ser mi novia?- quede en shock, no podía creerlo al fin lo que tanto desee estaba pasando.

-¡SIIIIII!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos- no sabes cuanto espere esto.

-Jaja yo también espere mucho este momento, gracias por hacerme feliz- dijo levantandome la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.

Se fue acercando lentamente al igual que yo, hasta que nos besamos. Nuestro primer beso y sabe mejor de lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado.

-Te amo

-Yo tambien te amo, Brick.

Después de eso fuimos tomados de la mano hasta mi "hogar". Había silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contrario era muy agradable. El sentirlo a mi lado era algo que me encantaba, disfrutaba poder apoyarme en su hombro y sentir su cálida respiración. Mas tarde nos detuvimos enfrente del edificio, donde yo tenia que trepar por una pared para después entrar por la ventana que Kaoru dejo abierta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?- me pregunto.

-No, no quiero causarte mas molestias.

-Nunca podria molestarme, vamos te ayudare- dijo y se podía ver en sus ojos que no iba a desistir.

-Gracias Brick.

-No es nada-dijo para luego darme un corto beso en los labios.

Me subió a sus hombros para que llegara al borde de la pared, y ya una vez ahí me voltee para despedirme.

-Que duermas bien Momoko, hasta mañana.

-Igualmente, nos vemos mañana.

Termine de pasar la pared y con mucho cuidado de que no me vieran fui hasta la ventana donde entre rápidamente, por suerte no era tan tarde y todavía no los habían encerrado, excepto por mis amigas. Esto seguramente les paso por ayudarme, siempre se los voy a agradecer y voy a tratar de compensarlas como sea. Quiero que ellas vean lo que significan para mi y que sean muy felices, como yo lo soy ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año y debo decir que fue uno de los mejores. Pasar navidad con todos ellos, compartiendo risas y estando unidos, fue genial. Brick para esa fecha me regalo una cadenita plateada con un dije en forma de corazón y una llave y dijo que yo era la única que tenia la llave de su corazón. ¡Fue super tierno!, lastima que yo no pude darle un regalo. En cuanto a los otros, Boomer le dio a Miyako un álbum de fotos de sus momentos juntos, tanto aquí como afuera, creo que llevan saliendo como cuatro años. Y Butch le regalo a Kaoru un autógrafo del mejor luchador de lucha libre de Tokio, el ídolo de ella, lo que la hizo tan feliz que le dio las gracias y lo abrazo como cuando nos abraza a nosotras. Algo que no paso antes porque no lo soportaba. El se puso algo rojo y no sabia como reaccionar, pero después volvió a ser el pervertido y creído chico que todos conocemos, y obviamente arruino ese mágico momento. Pero logro hacerlo divertido, no hay nada mejor que pasar la navidad viendo una escena de asesinato, cortesía de Minami, y claro rodeado de la gente que uno quiere.

En fin, este día para mi no es nada fuera de lo normal, la única diferencia es que es mi cumpleaños, pero no me emociona mucho. Lo que si me pone ansiosa es que Brick y los chicos van a venir para celebrarlo, ¡CON UNA GRAN TORTA DE CHOCOLATE!. Si me encanta lo dulce, sobre todo el chocolate. Pero mi Bricky le sigue ganando jeje, no puedo esperar para verlos, a el y a la torta. Ambos tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

-¿La baba es por pensar en chocolate o por Brick? ¿O acaso es por pensar en el cubierto por chocolate?- pregunto pervertidamente Kaoru. Si, puede parecer inocente, pero no lo es.

-Callate- le dije muy, pero muy sonrojada.

Y ahora gracias a ella no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Mmm, tal ves si deba agradecerle por ¿¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!?

Escucho su risa, se estaba riendo de mi, pues ya vera, yo también puedo jugar ese juego.

-Kaoru, que tu tengas una mente perversa y no puedas controlar tus hormonas no es mi culpa-le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa-pero creo que deberías intentar parar de pensar en Butch de esa forma, después de todo se te ocurrió esto por el ¿no es así?- vi como la cara se le puso roja y estaba pensativa, así que continue-Por tu cara supongo que estas pensando en eso ahora ¿no? Creo que a Butch le gustaría saber sobre esto.

Y al fin "Minami" reacciono, gritando un montón de insultos y persiguiendome por todo el lugar, pero pude notar que seguía avergonzada.

-¡Vamos Minami, con lo pervertida que eres es normal que te imagines así al chico que te gusta!

-¡ESE ESTUPIDO NO ME GUSTA!

-Pero si te lo imaginas con chocolate ¿eh?

-¡CALLATE!

-No escuche un no.

-¡VAS A MORIR!

-Sigo sin escuc...- me detuve de inmediato al darme cuenta de que no solo estábamos en la cocina, sino que también Miyako acababa de entrar lo cual hizo que me un escalofrío.

Todavía no puedo olvidar cuando manchamos su pelo por culpa de una de nuestras peleas, estaba muy enojada. Y no quiero volverla a ver así, ademas quien dice que vamos a tener suerte de que no nos mate esta vez si le hacemos algo. No me voy a arriesgar, y por lo que veo "Kaoru" tampoco lo va a hacer, ya que también se detuvo y su rostro se volvió pálido.

-Hola chicas ¿que les sucede?- pregunto Miyako angelicalmente, sin saber que pasaba.

-N-nada, Momo y yo solo hablábamos de lo mucho que quiere ver a su novio- dijo mirándome con burla.

-Si, y también de como ella se muere por ver a Butch-dije devolviendole la mirada.

-Grrr- no dijo nada mas que eso y me miro con ganas de asesinarme.

Jaja, con Miyako aquí no me puede hacer daño, soy intocable.

-¡Oh , me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado tus sentimientos por el!-le dijo Miyako emocionada y sin una pizca de maldad.

-¿¡POR QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO ME GUSTA!?

-Esta bien, ya no grites-le dije un poco cansada de sus gritos.

-Y yo que pensé que al fin se iba a declarar-suspiro Miyako decepcionada.

-¿Por que les gusta la idea de que salga con ese tonto?

-Porque ese tonto es el chico mas sexy que alguna vez haya existido- y ahí apareció Butch-ademas de que saben que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- le dijo para después guiñarle un ojo.

-Yo solo estoy hecha para odiarte-le mando una mirada fulminante.

-Y yo para amarte, nena- le dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

Debe ser la primera vez que no le pego por decirle nena.

-Hola Boomi, que bueno que vinieron- saludo a su novio recibiendo un beso por parte de el.

-¿Donde esta Brick?-pregunte ansiosa.

-Aqui estoy Momo, feliz cumpleaños- dijo atras mio para después girarme y darme un beso. Siempre tratando de no tirar la torta, la cual se ve deliciosa.

-Feliz cumple cuñada-me felicitaron Boomer y Butch.

-¡Gracias chicos!- dije dándoles a los dos un abrazo.

Después de eso nos sentamos en una mesa donde sople las velas mientras me cantaban el feliz cumpleaños. La verdad es que en ese momento llore un poco, me sentía muy feliz.

-Ahora hay que cortarla y como siempre la cumplañera come primero- dijo Boomer mientras tomaba un pedazo de la torta.

-¡SIII! ¡DAME, DAME, DAME!-dije super emocionada, como dije amo el chocolate.

-¡No es justo, yo quería comer primero!- se quejo mi otro cuñado haciendo un puchero, lo que hizo que todos nos rieramos.

-Momoko, tengo que ir a buscar algo al auto, pero ya vuelvo ¿si?- dijo Brick.

-Eta bun-le respondi mientras iba por mi tercer porción.

Cuando volvió traia tres paquetes que supuse eran mis regalos.

-¿No pensaste que no te íbamos a traer nada o si?-hablo Butch

-No debieron molestarse- les dije con una enorme sonrisa y volviendo a abrazarlos.

-Ese es de mi parte- dijo Boomer cuando agarre el de color violeta.

-¡Es hermosa, muchas gracias!- dije observando la remera que me regalo.

Era de tiras color rosa y con un corazón en brillo plateado que adentro tenia escrito love por varias partes. Realmente me encanto.

-Si, si, ahora abre el mio- dijo Butch pasandome una bolsa color rojo.

Al abrirla me encontré con una chaqueta de cuero negra, por arriba del ombligo y con varias tachas en los hombros.

-¡Siempre quise una, te lo agradezco!- ese regalo también me fascino, pero todavía faltaba el de la persona mas importante para mi.

-Aqui tienes Momo, espero que te guste- dijo de una manera dulce y un poco avergonzado, dándome el ultimo paquete que era chico y de color plateado.

Se me fue el aire en cuanto lo abri, era una pulsera de oro con diminutos diamantes y que tenia escrito "Brick y Momoko por siempre juntos".

-Me costo un poco conseguirlo, pero tu lo vales y realmente espero que estemos juntos por siempre.

No sabia que decir, simplemente no había palabras que describan lo que siento. Asi que opte por darle un fuerte abrazo mientras volvía a llorar.

-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, te amo mucho- le dije después de un tiempo.

-Yo tambien te amo Momoko- y me dio un dulce beso.

-Esa es, la de pelo naranja- un momento, esa voz se me hace familiar, pero no es posible que sea ella ¿verdad?

-¿Mamá?- pregunte sorprendida y girando para verla.

-Hola mi cielo, feliz cumple- dijo caminado hacia mi seguida de mi papá.

-¿Que es lo que hacen aquí?

-Pues que mas, vinimos a buscarte tonta.

-¿A buscarme?

-Ay, si seras lenta. Si, a buscarte y es mejor que te apures que se nos hace tarde para el vuelo.

-¿Vuelo?

-Momoko Akatsusumi, basta con tus tonterías que se me esta acabando la paciencia. Y si vamos a tomar un vuelo a Estados Unidos y tu vienes con nosotros.

-¿QUE?- gritamos todos.


	8. Chapter 8

Todavía no puedo creer que me hayan obligado a venir aquí, que me separaran de mis amigos y de mi novio. Pienso en el todo el tiempo y por las noches lloro hasta dormirme siempre teniendo al tigre y al oso como compañía. Ellos ven todo el tiempo mis lagrimas y me acompañan en esta soledad que es realmente abrumadora. Si bien es cierto que yo misma me encerré, en cuanto llegamos, el que hubiera salido y hecho mi vida no hubiera cambiado nada. Las personas afuera nunca van a poder llenar el vacío que dejaron ellos, nunca van a poder ser tan importante en mi vida simplemente porque no me entienden. En el manicomio fui recibida con los brazos abiertos por dos maravillosas personas, que nunca me juzgaron y que siempre me apoyaron, personas únicas. Tal ves algunos piensan que exagero o que con solo un año uno no puede apegarse tanto a alguien como para no querer dejarlo ir, pero se equivocan. Mi caso es diferente porque siempre estuve sola, en esas fiestas lujosas o en ese exclusivo colegio al que iba, no conocí a nadie que pudiera compararse con ellos cinco, le dieron alegría a mi vida y ya no se como voy a vivir de ahora en adelante. Antes no se como hacia para levantarme cada día, solo lo hacia y punto, era algo natural para mi. Tal ves se debía a que quería complacer a mis padres, pero ya no me importa lo que quieran o lo que piensen de mi. Lo único que quiero es volver a mi hogar, con mi familia, quienes están muy lejos de aquí. Solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, ¡déjenme despertar! Déjenme ver otra vez sus caras, ir seis días atrás y evitar que esto pasara.

**_Flash Back_**

_-¿QUE?-gritamos todos._

_-Te dije que basta, nos haces perder el tiempo y por lo que veo conseguiste amigos con tu mismo nivel mental-¿no es una dulzura?_

_-¿Pero porque nos vamos?- le pregunte._

_-¿No sabes lo que paso con tu hermana hace un mes?, no me sorprende siempre fuiste muy desconsiderada con ella- me dijo echándome la culpa cuando ellos son los que no me visitaron ¡Durante un año!_

_-¿Que fue lo que paso con Kuriko?_

_-¡Es terrible lo que le sucedió! estaba en la terraza del colegio cuando se resbalo y cayo chocando contra el suelo, lastimándose varias partes del cuerpo-eso quiere decir que intento suicidarse, otra vez, pero nunca lo van a decir- Por suerte un profesor que pasaba por ahí la vio y trato de ayudarla, por lo que termino saltando abrazándola, disminuyendo el impacto que produjo la caída. Pero no fue suficiente y terminaron los dos en el hospital._

_-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el viaje?_

_-¿No te vas a preocupar por ella? Si que eres egoísta, ojala hubieras sido tu en lugar de mi linda Kuriko._

_Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, pero mis amigos no por lo que tuve que pararlos antes de que la mataran, aunque podría ser una buena solución, pero no puedo dejar que vayan a la cárcel por esto. _

_-Pero bueno, la razón es que en Estados Unidos hay una clínica muy prestigiosa, donde trabaja un doctor con mucha reputación, y como yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi niña, la vamos a trasladar del hospital central de Tokio a ese ahora que ya no hay problemas con que viaje._

_-¿Y porque me incluyen a mi en esto?_

_-Porque no voy a dejar que piensen que tengo una hija que no quiere a su hermana, ni que piensen que nosotros no nos ocupamos de ti ¿que dirán las personas de eso?_

_-¿Que es cierto?- dijo Butch sarcásticamente._

_-El punto es que no puedo dejar que se arruine mi imagen- lo ignoro por completo, como hace con la gente que cree que es menos importante que ella- así que despídete de tus amigos que ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esta charla._

_-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SE LA LLEVE!- grito Minami, que había vuelto hace rato, tratando de golpearlos._

_Y digo tratando ya que todos la estábamos agarrando para que no se escape. Aunque ninguno tenia ganas de impedírselo, pero como dije antes no podemos dejar que termine en prisión._

_-¡Alejen a esta salvaje de mi!- dijo con su voz chillona e insoportable- ¡Seguridad, seguridad!_

_De inmediato aparecieron los guardias del manicomio que no solo se llevaron a Minami y a Miyako, sino que también echaron a los Him._

_-Que amistades las tuyas. En fin, agarra tus cosas y vayámonos, solo espero que allá puedas conseguir mejores amigos y convertirte en una persona normal._

_Le hice caso mientras lloraba de tristeza y enojo, ya que sabia que nunca iba a conseguir amigos que fueran como ellos y que era por su culpa. Por desgracia es lo único que podía hacer, llorar.  
_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Y como ven nada cambio desde entonces, sigo llorando y mis queridos padres lo adjudican por la situación en la que esta Kuriko, ya que si fuera por otra cosa podría quedar mal visto, para ellos. Pero no crean que no intenten escapar, llevo haciéndolo desde el primer día en que llegue, pero siempre encuentran la forma de traerme de vuelta. Incluso me comporte de una forma horrible en su fiesta de bienvenida, actué como una loca, para que no quisieran verme nunca mas y me dejaran ir a Japón, pero no funciono. Como siempre la excusa que dieron es que el que mi hermana este así me pone mal y como siempre todos cayeron y sintieron lastima por mi. Lastima fingida.

También hubo una vez en donde me escape por el balcón de mi habitación y estaba cruzando las rejas de la casa cuando dos guardias de mis padres me atraparon justo cuando estaba por tocar el suelo. Tengo tanta suerte.

O sino cuando fuimos de compras y me escabullí entre la gente para ir al aeropuerto, no me importaba el no tener mas ropa que la que estaba usando, y los amigos de mis papás me detuvieron y me preguntaron si iba a ir a visitar Kuriko, a lo que mi mamá, que siempre aparece de la nada cuando no la necesito, dijo que era mas que obvio y tuve que ir ahí con ellos tres a visitarla. Al final no la vi ya que ellos estuvieron consolándome todo el tiempo y diciendo que no era bueno que la viera así, que podía afectarme demasiado. Algún día les voy a decir a todos que eso de que me importa mucho es una mentira y ese mismo día mi mamá me va dar tremenda cachetada por destruir su teatro.

Pero por ahora, como ya intente treinta veces escapar y mi animo esta decaído, lo único que voy a hacer es recostarme en mi cama, sin escuchar música, ni ver tele, ni comer. Fue realmente estúpido que viendo como estoy me dieran una habitación con llave y que solo yo puedo abrir. Estoy demasiado deprimida para moverme o para que me importe mi salud, así que pase lo que tenga que pasar.


	9. Chapter 9

El color blanco ya es otra vez parte de mi vida, he llegado a acostumbrarme al olor de los diferentes remedios que antes me mareaban, al sonido repetitivo de la maquina a mi lado y el no poder moverme de la dura cama en la que ahora me encuentro. Se puede decir que en estos seis meses he vivido en el hospital y todo comenzó cuando me encerré en mi cuarto. Como dije antes estaba muy deprimida para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso levantarme de la cama, pero como mis padres no se dieron cuenta por estar al tanto de Kuriko, al final termine sufriendo de deshidratacion y termine desmayándome por la falta de comida. Un poco mas y hubiera muerto, pero como siempre mi suerte es tan buena. Si bien yo no planeaba morir la idea no me desagradaba del todo, mas ahora que soy la sirviente de mi hermana. Es irónico que este viva por ella cuando es la causa de mi desgracia. Si, es por ella que estoy acá.

Hace seis meses cuando estaba muriendo lentamente, mis papás querían hablarme sobre ayudarla en todo lo que quisiera, osea ser su esclava. Y al no escuchar respuesta decidieron romper la puerta y ahí se dieron cuenta del estado en el que estaba. Llamaron a una ambulancia y bueno termine aquí con, según me dijeron, varios doctores tratando de salvarme. Y lo lograron, genial. Al despertar tuve que escuchar los gritos de mi madre y todo eso de que dirá la gente y bla bla bla. Claro que se las arreglo para hacer parecer que todo fue por Kuriko, que mi vida giraba en torno a ella y toda esa estupidez. Después tuve que soportar las visitas de esos viejos hipócritas, supuestamente preocupados por mi, y sus palabras de consuelo. Esas son las razones por las que, en cuanto se fue la enfermera que me cuidaba, agarre un cuchillo para la comida y me corte las venas. Pero otra vez mi bendita suerte apareció, junto con una enfermera que pasaba casualmente por ahí y que alerto a todo el hospital sobre lo que había hecho. Ahora me doy cuenta que debí haberme clavado el cuchillo en el pecho o cortarme el cuello, es mas efectivo. Pero claro ya no se animan a dejarme sola con uno.

Mi otro intento fue el de desconectar uno de los cables que estaba conectado a mi y que era lo que me mantenía estable. Tampoco funciono, y como ya no sabia con que matarme en este lugar decidí esperar a recuperarme y hacerlo afuera. ¿Ven lo miserable que me siento? ¿O lo loca que me volví?

Al salir intente todo lo que se me ocurrió y lo que podía hacer: saltar desde un edificio, hacer que me atropellen, ahorcarme, ahogarme, incendiarme, dispararme, etc. Increíblemente nada funciono, aunque supongo que se debe a que me tienen vigilada desde la primera vez que me lastime apropósito.

Seguro piensan que, al hacer esto, mi familia no es tan mala después de todo, pero se equivocan. Como ya deben saber la única razón para mantenerme viva, ademas de las apariencias, es porque Kuriko necesita todas las comodidades que YO le pueda ofrecer. Mas ahora que esta en casa sin las atenciones del personal medico.

Pero eso ya no me preocupa porque tengo un plan y para que funcione voy a tener que hacer la mejor actuación de mi vida. Mostrarles que estoy bien y que no me molesta para nada cumplir con todos sus caprichos, que hacerlo seria un gusto para mi. Lo malo es que va a llevar tiempo, porque no van a confiar tan fácilmente en mi, pero va a valer la pena.

* * *

_Dos meses después_

Por fin logre engañarlos, estan seguros de que no me quiero suicidar gracias a su gran trabajo como padres. Y mi hermanita esta tan confiada en que solo quiero cuidarla y atenderla, como hacen todos los demás, que no sospecha nada. Todo esta saliendo de maravilla, ahora es tiempo de la siguiente fase.

-Kuriko-la llamo mientras termino de peinarla.

Si, hasta eso tengo que hacer. Por suerte no me obligan a bañarla, seria demasiado, después de todo solo le quedaron algunas heridas. Nada grave.

-¿Que quieres?-me responde gentilmente.

Ella no es mala, pero necesita atención todo el tiempo y cuando no se la dan se hace daño, ya sea para obtenerlo o por odiarse, y a los demás que se la quitan. Es por eso que nunca pude tener un vinculo de hermanas con ella. Hubo veces en las que termine herida, sin haber hecho nada, y en las que demostraba cuanto odio me tenia. Aunque no se si de verdad lo sentía.

-Estuve pensando que tu y yo, junto con mamá y papá, podemos ir este fin de semana a esquiar ¿Todavia te gusta esquiar?

-¡Me encanta! es una buena idea Momoko, podrías preguntarles ahora.

-No, es mejor que lo hagas tu. Van a aceptar si saben que viene de ti.

-Tienes razon, ya voy y les digo- dijo antes de correr a la habitación de ellos.

Listo, ahora hay que esperar a que digan que si, pero conociéndolos nunca le van a negar nada a su hija favorita.

Y tuve razón, ya que ahora mismo nos encontramos en Aspen, y esta vez nadie va a evitar mi muerte. Se que algunos tal ves se pregunten, o posiblemente no, ¿porque en vez de planear como voy a morir, sin que alguien interrumpa, no intento escapar? Si al final mi familia confía en mi. Bueno no es del todo cierto. Ellos creen que no voy a matarme, pero no van a arriesgarse a que me escape, por eso sigo siendo vigilada.

Y es por eso que esta es la única manera que encuentro para de alguna forma ser "libre". Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es subir a la telesilla, esperar a que aparezca una moto de nieve y caer. La caída va a hacer que me golpee muy fuerte y si no es suficiente, la moto va a terminar de hacer el trabajo. Perfecto ¿no? Encima tengo todo el día para intentar sino aparece.

Me encuentro esperando para subir junto con mi hermana, solo faltan dos personas. Ya estoy en la telesilla y por primera vez la suerte esta de mi lado, ya que estamos en lo mas alto mientras se acerca una moto de nieve. Calculo el momento en que debo saltar y lo hago.

Escucho los gritos de la gente, pero dura poco al igual que mi visión. Todo es negro y puedo asegurar que el dolor que siento en todo mi cuerpo ya va a desaparecer. Y no voy a despertar.


	10. Chapter 10

Abri los ojos lentamente y por un momento estaba desorientada, perdida. No recordaba lo que había pasado, pero después de un rato todo lo sucedido volvió a mi, hundiendome en la tristeza. La oscuridad se acabo demasiado pronto para mi gusto y me vi nuevamente envuelta por ese deprimente color blanco. Esos olores tan familiares y la dureza del lugar en el que estaba apoyada me dijo lo que ya había sospechado. Había fallado. Aun después de tanto esperar, de desearlo, no lo pude lograr. Pero esta vez me sentía diferente, no solo adolorida, era como si mi cuerpo fuera mas pesado. No se si debía al accidente o por estar mucho tiempo acostada, pero no podía mover ni una parte de el, lo que me llevo a preguntarme cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba aquí.

Supe que iba a tener que esperar a que una enfermera o un doctor apareciera para tener mi respuestas, ya que dudaba mucho que mi familia se encontrara cerca. Que se hubieran quedado, al menos una vez, a dormir esperando que despertara era impensable. Triste, pero cierto.

De repente escuche un ruido, como de alguien acomodándose, seguido de un bostezo. Me gire hacia el lugar de donde provenía, y lo que vi me dejo helada. En una silla, cerca de mi cama, había una persona despertándose y era alguien que nunca imagine que vería otra vez, a menos que fuera en un sueño. Me negaba a creer en lo que mis ojos me mostraban, ya que tenia miedo que fuera una trampa de mi mente, pero parecía muy real. Tanto que me dolería mucho de no ser cierto.

-No puede ser- susurre débilmente, sin contenerme.

Me escucho y su mirada reflejaba la misma sorpresa que la mia, mezclada con esperanza. De inmediato se formo una enorme sonrisa en su cara .

-¿Brick eres tu?- me atreví a preguntar.

Si, la persona que se encontraba feliz por verme despierta, era nada mas ni nada menos que el. Mi gran amor.

-Estoy tan feliz de que despertaras-dijo abrazandome- por un momento pensé que iba a perderte- empezo a llorar, haciendo que yo también lo haga.

-¿Pero como es que estas aquí? ¿Como paso?-estaba muy emocionada de tenerlo cerca mio otra vez, pero también estaba confundida.

-Te lo explicaré luego, pero ahora tengo que avisarles que ya despertaste- me recostó con delicadeza.

-No me dejes- le susurre, tenia mucho miedo de que no volviera.

-Tranquila, ya voy a volver, pero los doctores tienen que saber que ya no corres riesgos- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano y me miraba con dulzura- Ademas, los chicos me van a matar sino les cuento-termino con una risita.

-¿Que chicos? No me digas que...-el llanto, de solo imaginarlo, me corto y no pude terminar la oración.

-Si, todos están aquí: Miyako, Kaoru, Boomer y Butch-expreso con alegría.

-No puedo creerlo-segui llorando y es que esto era muy fuerte para mi, volver a verlos era lo único que quería.

-Pues es la verdad, así que si me disculpas me voy, pero no te preocupes ninguno de nosotros va a volver a dejarte sola. Te lo prometo.- me beso la frente y salio de la habitación.

Parece que al fin todo se va a arreglar y ahora que lo pienso Brick luce distinto, mas maduro ¿acaso llevo aqui mas que unos meses? Eso explicaría también porque no hablo muy bien, pero bueno, no importa tanto, ya que todo el tiempo perdido lo voy a recuperar en cuanto salga de aqui.

-Hola, soy el Dr. Steven-me saludo con una sonrisa apenas entro por la puerta-tengo que revisar algunas cosas ¿esta bien?- asenti mientras el se fijaba algo en las maquinas que estaban conectadas. Luego me hizo varias preguntas que según el respondí bien.

-Mira la luz- me dijo mientras sostenía una mini linterna cerca de mi ojo y hacia lo mismo con el otro- al parecer todo esta bien ¿tu como te encuentras?

-No puedo moverme.

-Es comun, llevas mucho tiempo acostada, pero con la terapia se te pasara. Por otro lado parece que tu recuperación va a ser rápida y sin muchos inconvenientes ¿recuerdas que fue lo que te paso?

-Si, recuerdo todo- me miro con comprensión, pero yo no me sentía mal por lo que había hecho- Por cierto ¿cuanto hace que estoy en el hospital?

-No se si es bueno que te lo diga ahora, lo mejor es que lleves las cosas con calma- respondio algo incomodo.

-Por favor- le suplique desesperada-de verdad quiero saberlo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estuviste en coma- paro un momento, todavía indeciso- durante seis años.

¿Seis años? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado ¿que habra pasado en todo ese tiempo? ¿que tanto me perdí?

-Tus amigos están ansiosos por verte- dijo para cortar con el silencio- puedo hacerlos entrar, a menos que estés cansada.

-No, estoy bien- dije rápidamente, yo también estaba ansiosa de verlos.

-Si estas segura ya mismo los llamo-aviso mientras se iba.

-¡MOMO! ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO VERTE!-grito Kaoru quien, cinco segundos después de que saliera el doctor, atravesó la puerta y me dio uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

Cuanto los extrañaba.

-¡Oh momo, me hace tan feliz que estés bien!-dijo Miyako uniéndose al abrazo.

-No saben cuanto las extrañe-ojala pudiera moverme para abrazarlas.

-Eh, chicas, no quiero arruinar su reencuentro, pero creo que no se puede gritar en un hospital- dijo Boomer que al igual que Butch estaba feliz, pero se sentía incomodo ante tanto afecto.

-No sean tan amargados ¿acaso no le van a decir nada?-los regaño Kaoru.

-Vengan, no sean tímidos, que a ustedes también los extrañe-les dije con una sonrisa y es que es verdad, ellos también son mis amigos.

Y aunque al principio tenían un poco de miedo, finalmente me abrazaron.

-Nosotros tambien te extrañamos-dijeron al unisono.

-¿A donde fue Brick?

-Fue a buscar algo, no tarda.

-Ah, bueno y ¿como es que están aqui?

-Para que entiendas todo lo mejor es empezar por lo que paso con tus padres-dijo Butch serio.

-¿Que pasa con ellos?

-Lo que paso es...-empezo a relatar.

Lo que me contaron fue que mis papás, al enterarse que podía estar así por mucho tiempo, no querían gastar mucha plata para que me recuperara. Primero intentaron mandarme a otro hospital mas económico, ya que había terminado en el central, pero mi condición en ese momento era bastante delicada como para hacerlo, así que desistieron. Y, aunque no me lo dijeron, estoy segura de que lo dejaron ahí solo porque si sus amistades se enteraban de que hubiera muerto por su culpa no los volverían a mirar igual. Después unos doctores vieron a mi mamá tratando de desconectar los cables que me mantenían viva, lo cual no podía hacer hasta que pasara cierto tiempo, o eso creo. Por lo que se lo impidieron y ella termino soltándose de ellos para ahorcarme y por eso ahora esta presa.

En cuanto a mi papá el trato de huir del país, ya que después de lo que paso en el hospital la policía decidió investigar a toda la familia y descubrieron que habían cosas que no estaba bien, como ocultar la enfermedad mental de mi hermana a conciencia de que era un riesgo para la sociedad. Pero no lo logro abordar el avión a tiempo y como al parecer el sabia lo que mi mamá planeaba, se convirtió en su cómplice y le dieron unos años en la cárcel.

¿Kuriko? Bueno, a raíz de todo esto ella sufrió una crisis, no se de que tipo, y decidieron enviarla a un sanatorio mental en donde al parecer están logrando controlar su problema, pero solo esta estable mientras tome sus pastillas. Según me dijeron es gracias a ella que sigo viva, al ser la única familiar "responsable", por decirlo de alguna manera, que tomo la decisión de esperar cuanto fuera necesario para que me recupere. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no debí separarme de ella, que no era su culpa, y espero que podamos llevarnos. Después de todo es mi hermanita.

-...y ese es el fin- termino Butch.

-Es increible, aunque al mismo tiempo no me sorprende la actitud de mis padres, pero todavía no me dijiste como supieron lo que paso.

-Nos enteramos porque lo que hicieron ellos fue noticia mundial-explico simplemente.

-¿Y como consiguieron la plata para viajar? Digo, cuando los deje no tenían muchos recursos.

-Facil, como no queríamos estar así por siempre decidimos esforzarnos al máximo para cumplir nuestras metas, y funciono. A Boomer lo contrataron en uno de los mas lujosos restaurantes de Tokio, Brick es profesor de música en una escuela que solo acepta los mejores talentos, y yo soy coach del tercer mejor luchador de Japón. Asi que el dinero ya no es un problema-sonrio con arrogancia, aunque era fingida. Eso creo.

-Pero si es así ¿no deberian estar trabajando?

-Nah, ademas de que tenemos vacaciones, una vez al año en USA hay un concurso de comida donde eligen a Boomer para representarlos, mientras que en la escuela de Brick escogen a un par de profesores para que busquen talentos en todo el mundo y yo aprovecho las peleas internacionales. Asi que aunque no estemos todo el tiempo nos las arreglamos para venir a verte y hay veces, como esta, en la que podemos estar todos.

-No puedo creerlo, son los mejores, los quiero mucho-dije empezando a llorar, otra vez- ¿y ustedes como salieron del sanatorio?-me dirigi a las chicas.

-Tres años después de que te fuiste, lograron que Minami se fuera y como era mayor de edad me dejaron salir.

-Y dos años después de eso, como ya estaba mejor, mi abuela me saco del lugar, pero todavía tengo que tomar las medicaciones todos los días sin falta.

-Me alegra que hayan podido salir. Si que me perdí de mucho- dije algo triste.

-Si, pero ahora ya no te vas a perder de nada y te contaremos con detalle como Kaoru y Butch se hicieron novios-dijo Brick que acababa de entrar con una caja en forma de corazón y rosas rojas.

-¿Es para mi?-pregunte con un hilo de voz, hoy estoy muy llorona.

-Aja, solo para ti.

-Gracias eres tan dulce, ¿¡y como se hicieron novios!?- cambie rápidamente mi expresión a una de super mega hiper emoción.

Ya me lo esperaba y queria saber TODO.


End file.
